Unexpected Competition
by WobblieRabbit
Summary: Genji gets some unexpected competition when a Los Muertos omnic shows up and steals Zenyatta's attention. * Okay I know the Los Muertos omnic doesn't have a name but I read a fic where he was named Carlos so that'll be his name in my fic ** I'm rating this E to be safe cuz Genji gets a little handsy


Genji had never had to compete for his master's affections before. That's why when Carlos, an omnic from Mexico, popped out of nowhere he was completely thrown off balance. Zenyatta and he were peacefully meditating in their _private_ home, when Carlos had burst through the door claiming to be a friend of Zenyatta's.

At first, he didn't believe it one bit, but to his surprise Zenyatta confirmed that they had indeed met before. If someone got Zenyatta's stamp of approval they were an okay in his books, but he couldn't help but feel a small stab of betrayal that his master had neglected to tell him of his 'friend'.

The first week was fine, Carlos came over regularly to chat with Zenyatta or join them for dinner (despite only one of them being able to actually eat), but it was when the _flirting_ started that threw him off.

"Mm Zenyatta I see you're still wearing your shambali robes as usual." Carlos was leaning in a little too close for comfort against Zenyatta. The two omnics were both seated on the outside deck of the house with Genji unfortunately resting on a rock a few feet away from them 'sleeping''.

"My robes are comfortable, regular clothes are too tight and make it difficult for me to hover." Carlos laid a hand on Zenyatta's knee, "Maybe you should mix it up a little. I loved your skull look for Halloween, maybe you should wear that year round?"

"Well my costume was inspired by your tattoos. It is pleasant to hear that you liked it, considering you are the original." Genji gripped his fists. His lip was curled in disgust behind his mask as Carlos traced his hand beyond Zenyatta's knee up his thigh.

* * *

"Master?"

"Yes Genji?"

"I don't mean to pry but I was wondering on how exactly you and Carlos met?" They were meditating the in the small garden behind their house. Thankfully, Carlos never impeded on these now rare moment Genji had alone with his master.

Zenyatta chuckled, "No need for any hesitance my student. Carlos and I met whilst you were visiting your brother in Hanamura. He was taking care of some...business for Los Muertos and I had to intervene."

"Los Muertos? As in the gang?" Genji was thankful his mask hid his face or else Zenyatta would have seen the panic stretched on his face.

"Yes, he is one of their members. When I intervened I'm afraid we got into an arguement and I had to...discipline him." Zenyatta turned his head down almost shamefully. "I regret turning to violence so quickly I accidentally dented his chin plate."

Genji placed his hand on Zenyatta's, "Master I believe that if you were to turn to violence it would have not been without good reason."

"Thank you Genji, it is nice that you have so much faith in me. But Carlos and I got on well after that, he even invited me for dinner with his wife." His wife? He was married? Tension seeped out of his artificial limbs, he had nothing to worry about.

Perhaps Los Muertos were people of physical affection rather than subtle body gestures and hints. Genji knew he could rest a lot easier now that he knew that he didn't have to keep an one eye on Zenyatta and the other on Carlos.

* * *

The shambali monks came in the early afternoon with the sun still high and bright in the sky. "May we inquire the whereabouts of our brother Zenyatta?" Their tone was polite and their body language relaxed.

"Ah, my master is taking a nap in his room, let me fetch him for you. Would you like to come inside?" The monks shook their heads, "No thank you, we will be brief." Genji slid the door shut then made his way to Zenyatta's room.

His hand was on the doorknob when he heard voices when he head voices, more specifically Zenyatta's and _Carlos's_ voice. "Mm _cariño_ you look so beautiful like this." A small shy voice that was unmistakably Zenyatta's replied, "You keep calling me _cariño_ , but I'm afraid I am unaware of the meaning of the word."

Edging the door open a little bit, Genji was greeted by an astounding sight. Carlos lay above Zenyatta on his bed on all fours. _Isn't he married?_ "It means sweetie or darling in my language Zenny." said Carlos. Zenyatta made no move to stop him as he caressed his face and his hip.

Carlos was practically purring,"You're so adorable Zenny. So innocent, yet not naive or corruptible. Mm I think I like you _very much_." Too afraid to hear Zenyatta's response Genji knocked on the door.

"Master! The Shambali monks are here to see you." Hearing a flurry of thumps and rustling ,Zenyatta rushed out slightly disheveled. "Thank you Genji. I will go speak to them now." Zenyatta rushed down the hallway around the corner.

Genji didn't have to turn his back to know that Carlos was behind him. "You and I need to talk."

* * *

"I was told you were married." They both stood in the gardens, safely out of earshot from Zenyatta or the visiting monks. "I am." Carlos didn't seem fazed at all with his arms crossed and a hip cocked out challengingly.

"Then why are you cheating on your wife with Zenyatta?! Please don't involve him with these things." If Carlos had eyes he would have rolled them, "My wife and I have an _open_ relationship, and Zenyatta is well aware of this."

Genji's face plate was off and he was staring daggers into Carlos, "Besides can you really criticize me when you have your own fair share of relationships?". Alarms went off in Genji's mind, "Excuse me?!". Carlos sighed, his voice box crackling the slightest bit, "Don't worry, your master told me nothing about your past, but I have my own connections. I pulled a few strings and I happen to know that before your...transformation you led a very carefree lifestyle."

"That does not matter anymore, I am a different person, a better one!" Carlos raised both his hands, "I'm just saying that you're in no place to judge me for my lifestyle choice, besides I know what your real aim is."

Genji's narrowed his eyes, "My intentions are pure in this." Carlos laughed, "Bullshit, I see the way you swoon over him, and I get it. He's got a cute little thing going for him, but if you can't handle a little competition then he'll slip through your fingers for sure." Genji frowned, "Our bond is much stronger than yours."

"Maybe so, but I was able to get physically closer to him in a few months, then you could in _years_." a retort was hot on his tongue but it was interrupted by Zenyatta.

"What are you two doing back here?" Both of their heads swung towards the gentle omnic who stood at the deck of the house, hovering.

"Nothing _mi amor,_ we are simply chatting."

"Oh, would you like to continue your chat inside? I made some tea." Genji shot one final glare at Carlos.

"I would love to join you Master."

* * *

"G-Genji!" Zenyatta rasped wasn't sure was had overcame him. All day Carlos had been all over his master, rubbing his hands all over his body, crooning sweet nothings into the crook of his neck. Ever since that day two weeks ago when they confronted each other, Carlos has been overly affectionate with _his_ Zenyatta.

The second Carlos had left, Genji jumped Zenyatta which led to their current predicament. Genji has effectively pinned Zenyatta against the floor and was nuzzling the crook of his neck. "What has gotten into you Genji?" Despite not needing to breathe, Zenyatta sounded breathless, which drove him _crazy_. "Please look at me too master."

He quickly discarded his face plate and started place kisses everywhere. His face, neck, and chest was soon being covering with his kisses. Running his tongue over the soft nodes he felt Zenyatta's body arch up into him.

"Ah!" He could feel his master hands on his back, soft, but pressing down encouragingly. Genji raised a single eyebrow and grinned,"Do you want to see all the things I can do with my tongue?"

* * *

It didn't take a genius to figure out something had happened between Zenyatta and Genji. Zenyatta was looking unkempt more often, and the smug look Genji was giving him spoke tons. There were lingering touches, and stolen moments full of hushes and moans that were purposefully placed within Carlos's earshot.

Carlos was surprised that Genji had risen to the challenge. When he had first arrived the ninja had only given his disdainful looks when his master's back was turned, and pretended to be asleep when he and Zenyatta got more physical. It was a surprising change of events, but he wasn't going to give up so easily.

 _I'll have to up my game_ , eyeing Zenyatta as he hobbled out of Genji's room,readjusting the scarf looped around his waist, as if someone had torn it off him earlier. Once Zenyatta was out of sight, Genji peeked his head out of the door, only to smirk at him.

"Congratulations _puto,_ didn't think you had it in you." Genji gave a self-satisfied smile and leaned against his door frame. "Well I guess that _carefree lifestyle_ I had served me well.". Carlos chuckled, "Yeah I guess it did, but remember this; it's not over yet."


End file.
